When a problem occurs with an information terminal, such as a mobile telephone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), etc., the problem is usually solved by performing restart processing of the information terminal. At the time of the restart processing, for example, the same processing at power-on time is performed as start processing. In the start processing at power-on time, from a state of displaying nothing on a display panel of the information terminal, specific display processing is executed after initialization setting. The state of displaying nothing is a black-screen state. Accordingly, in the restart processing, display processing of a display panel is suddenly stopped to proceed to a black-screen state, and after a certain time period required for initialization setting, a standby screen, etc., is displayed. At this time, a user is not allowed to recognize that the restart processing is being automatically executed in order to recover from the problem so that the user thinks that a problem has occurred. Thus, the user sometimes feels uncomfortable or insecure.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-14006 has proposed an apparatus which displays a display screen at restart time, which has been stored in a memory, etc., on a display panel at restart processing time, and then continues restart processing so as to recover from a problem. For a display screen at restart time, for example, a menu screen, etc., that has been stored in advance is used. Alternatively, for a display screen at restart time, for example, an operation screen, etc., that has been displayed at the time of determining restart as pre-processing of the restart processing and has been stored in an external memory is used.
In the case of displaying a menu screen, etc., stored in advance is displayed as a display screen at restart time, the information terminal suddenly changes from an operation screen to a different screen. Accordingly, the user sometimes thinks that a problem beyond recognition has suddenly occurred, and thus feels uncomfortable or insecure. In the case displaying, at restart processing time, an operation screen stored in the external memory in the pre-processing of the restart processing as a display screen at restart time, it is thought that information terminal does not perform storage operation properly at problem occurrence time, and the operation screen is not properly stored in the external memory. In this case, a screen display at the time of restart processing does not become suitable, and thus the user sometimes thinks that a problem has occurred and feels uncomfortable or insecure.